


okay, so random idea

by orphan_account



Category: My Own Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shush, let me explain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	okay, so random idea

okay so I know that I said I wasn't posting on here ever again

however, this is the only way I can reach all of you. 

I have had this idea nonstop and I don't know who it's for at this point. we all know im a writer, I write things down, I tell stories. yeah, yeah, yeah we get it. 

so I want to write our story. it's so random and it's so unique it sounds straight out of a sitcom. but, if you're reading this, you've been apart of this story. I want to write our story for a multitude of reasons, so I will list them now. 

we all have such crazy lives. it deserves to be remembered.  
others will see fiction, but only we will truly know that it is reality (no matter how badly we wished it wasn't)  
so you don't get forgotten  
so you finally get to be a main character  
so you can laugh about how you're on a certain amount of pages compared to whoever  
so you can finally feel like you belong in a story  
so you don't become a doormat  
so I can show the evolution of the character growth that we have all gone through.  
so I can sleep at night (or not at all until it's finished) (also that's selfish, I do not care)

of course, this comes with certain complications. if someone doesn't want this story written down, this will be from my point of view so there will be gaps (and certain parts will be ignorant on purpose due to lack of information at that time), I also do not remember every little detail. 

If you don't want me to write this, no one is blocked on my phone. so just text me or comment on this. 856-577-4733. 

is this a bad idea? probably. will we find that out? I haven't decided yet. 

this is also an open invitation to talk to me if you need someone to talk to. I'm always here for all of you, even when it doesn't seem like it. 

~Abby


End file.
